The present invention relates to systems and methods for handling very large volumes of data inputs in a far more efficient manner than currently available. Traditionally, incoming data is processed sequentially in a First in First Out (FIFO) manner. When very large qualities of the inputs are present, the ability to handle the data is quickly eclipsed by the speed at which it accumulates. Currently, the inputs are simply stored for processing at a later time.
However, in some applications, there is a strong need to decrease processing time of these inputs. This can be accomplished, traditionally, by increasing processing and data storage capacity. However, in some applications, even with sizable resources available, merely scaling up the processing capability is insufficient to handling the sheer volume of inputs.
One area that exemplifies this issue of data handling difficulty is within online commerce. In this area, vast transaction inputs are handled routinely. Of course, the ability to handle inputs is not limited to online commerce, and extends to many areas of computing.
It is therefore apparent that an urgent need exists for systems and methods for more efficient handling of input data utilizing statistical caching. Such systems and methods enable faster and more robust event storage solutions.